Play Fighting
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Bryan/Garland: Bryan challenges Garland to a friendly fight, but it soon turns to something more


**Title:** Play Fighting

**Summary:** Bryan challenges Garland to a friendly fight, but it soon turns to something more

**Main Pairing:** Bryan/Garland

**Side Pairing:** Miguel/Kai (Can't resist), Johnny/Mystel

**Warnings:** Yaoi, some cursing, maybe a bit OOC

**Disclaimer:** Don't own beyblade (pouts)

Okay this fic, well I really don't know where the hell I go the inspiration, but eh whatever works works X3 :p. I'm dedicating this fic to Winter-Rae because she likes Bryan/Garland so much X3 X3 :p:p:p Winter-Rae this one's for you and hope you like it!

**Reviews:** Big thanks to _Surrealtraversity, Winter-Rae_ and _Luka-chan_ for reviewing Match In Heaven, Big thanks to _OnlyNotReally, Winter-Rae_ and _Tenshi of Freedom_ for reviewing Valentine's Love, Big Thanks to _OnlyNotReally, cyborgshi, Tenshi of Freedom_ and _Surrealtraversity_ for reviewing Sugar High Rush and Big Thanks to _Tenshi of Freedom_ for reviewing Ice Skating! Thank you guys so much !!!!!!! if I forgot anyone please let me know!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Garland played these words like a mantra over in his head as he concentrates on his exercises. Around him most of the others teams were training themselves or were atleast keeping themselves busy with something.

Kick. Punch. Kick. Kick. 'Garland?' a voice says behind him. Garland turns to whom interrupted him during his martial arts training.

It was Mystel.

'Yes? What is it?' he asks, curious as to why the blond egyptian would interrupt him during his training. The blond wrings his fingers nervously. 'Well, I was wondering, if I could quit training today.'

'Why,' the martial artist asks.

'Well, ' the blond began, but he turned his head towards a familiar Scottish redhead who was looking at his watch and then up at Mystel, catching him staring. Johnny smirks, he was obviously waiting for the blond egyptian.

Garland sighs understanding the reason Mystel wants to quit training today. 'Fine, but be back by 8 pm tonight. I don't want to go looking for you like last time.'Garland says. 'Thanks Garland.' The blond says as he glomps the older teen. He lets go of the martial artist and bounces over to his boyfriend, who immediately puts an arm around his waist and leads him out of the training hall.

Johnny and Mystel, well he would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked when he first found out and also protective but he learned to live with it. He couldn't always protect the blond, even if he wanted to.

But he could damn well try!

Sighing he went back to his training. Kick. Kick. Kick! Punch! After a while of training, the martial artist decides to take a break. Walking over one of the benches, he sits down and takes a sip of his water bottle.

'Training again?' a voice asks amused. Turning around, Garland sees it's the enigma, Kai Hiwatari. 'Hey Kai and yes I was training.'he says answering the enigma's question. 'Want to join?' Kai laughs softly but shakes his head. 'No not today.'the slate haired teen answers.

'Oh? Plans?' he asks a bit curious, normally the enigma never lets an opportunity pass to show him that though short, and slim he can still kick his butt. Even if Garland will never say it aloud, he's amazed by Kai's hidden strenght. A blush stains the enigma's cheeks as he nods. 'Yes, actually, Miguel and I are going on a little vacation.' Raising his eybrows, Garland looks at the the teen surprised. 'A vacation? Well that's a surprise, where are you going?' he asks, giving the teen his full attetnion.

Kai gives him a mysterious smile and winks, 'That's a secret.' he says. Garland chuckles a bit and then smiles when he sees a familiar blond haired heartthrob come their way. 'So Miguel I heard you're going to keep Kai hostage.'he jokes at smirks at the Spaniard. Miguel gives him a wicked smile and wraps his arms around Kai, pulling him close to him.

He lays his head on Kai's shoulder and says, 'You bet, he deserves a vacation after all the things he's done. Don't you think so to Garland?' 'Of course, well have fun you two.' He says before standing up and going back to train. 'Thanks, have fun training.'Miguel says smiling. 'Oh believe me I will, and when you get back Kai, better be ready for another fight.'the martial artist says.

Kai gives him a smirks, 'Oh I will be ready. See you around Garland.' The couple leaves and it's then Garland notices he's alone in the training hall. Has he really been training that long?

Shrugging his shoulders in disinterest he continues his training. Kicking and punching into thin air, a sheen of sweat appears on his body, but he refuses to stop now. Being so caught up in his training he never notices a figure standing behind him and then ….

'Garland!'

Shock and surprise settle on Garland's face as he was glomped by said figure. Kicking the figure off of him he turns around, ready to give the person one hell off a lecture, when he sees it's just the adrenaline lunatic, Bryan from the Russian team.

'Bloody Fucking Hell!! You jerk, you scared me half to death.' He shouts as he wipes some dust off his pants, Bryan grinning at him the entire time. 'What do you want Bryan? Isn't it past your bedtime?'

Bryan's grin grows wider as he put his hands behind his head. 'Nope, I was just wondering if you fancy a figth with me.' The platinum haired teen says casually. Narrowing his eyes the martial artist looks at the Russian suspicious. 'Why? You never indulged into martial arts fights. Hell the only fight I've ever seen you in is those cheap fights with those troublemakers from the slums and besides you cheat.'

The martial artist turns around, ready to just leave the Russian and stop his training for today. No way was he able to continue training with Bryan around, he would just distract him for fun.

'What's the matter Garland? Scared you'll lose?' Bryan taunts, smirking when Garland comes to an abrupt halt and turns around to glare at him. 'I am not scared!' he hisses.

'Good than you don't mind a little fight with lil' ol' me?' the platinum haired teen reasoned. Garland sighed, the Russian had him there. Damnit!

'What kind of fight?'

Bryan smirks, 'Nothing much just a small fight between friends. But everything is allowed!'

Garland gapes at him,_ I knew it!_ 'No way Bryan, if you want a fight there have to be a few rules.'Garland insists, glaring at the misschievous teen. He did not like, na uh, not one bit. Bryan was known as a troublemaker, Garland wouldn't put it past him to cheat during the fight. Bryan would do anything to keep himself entertained long enough.

Bryan pouts but smirks, 'Alright the, you can pick three rules.'

'Good, here they are, one. no cheating if you cheat and believe me I'll know when you cheat you forfeit, two. No pulling hairs and three. no nutcrackers.'Garland says.

Bryan huffs, 'Spoil all my fun why don't you.'

'I intend to do that.'

The two get ready in a fighting stance, with Bryan grinning the entire time, it made Garland nervous. You could hear a pin drop before Garland attacked, but his punch was blocked by Bryan. 'Is that all?' he asks, pushing Garland back and attacking himself.

Jumping back Garland barely blocks the kick Bryan send his way. Before the Russian turns to duck and kick his feet from underneath him. Falling over in surprise Garland lands on his back, just in time to see Bryan send his elbow straight for him. Rolling away he stands up again and delivers a fierce kick to Bryan's cheek, wich the Russian did not avoid.

Wiping away the bit of blood from his lip, Bryan snickers, 'You're really good, Kai was right.' He sees before delivering a swift punch to Garland's face wich the martial artist was able to block just in the nick of time. 'If you want to beat, you'll have to do better than that!'he hisses as he pushes Bryan back.

Bryan looks thoughtful and starts discarding his jacket to the ground and his gloves along with his shirt. 'There that's better.'he says as he gets into a different fighting stance than the one he used at the beginning. Garland narrows his eyes, _He's toying with me._ Bryan starts kicking and punching, estabelishing a routine that Garland is unable to break. Glaring at the smirking Russian he does a back flip and lands on his feet gracefully.

_I'll show him!_ Garland lungs forward and kicks at Bryan's fae, but to his surprise the Russian catches his foot and twist it so Bryan lands in the ground. He instantly straddles Garland's waist and pins his arms to the ground. Grinning victoriously, he looks into Garland clear blue eyes and says, 'How was that?' Before kissing him, shocked Garland stays perfectly still until he start to return the kiss.

Moaning a little as Bryan's tongue licks his bottom lip, he grants the Russian entrance, breaking the kiss Bryan moves to the martial artist's neck and strart biting, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin.

Garland felt Bryan's mouth move to his ear and hears him whisper, 'I win.' Stiffening, Garland glares at the ceiling while Bryan is still biting into his neck. _So he thinks I'll just give up like that. Cheater! Well two can play that game._ Garland curls his legs a bit and pushes Bryan off, suprising the platinum haired youth and rolls over to pin him to the ground. 'Nice try, Kuznetsov. But not good enough.' Garland says kissing the Russian, but then slowly going to his cheek and then his neck, placing butterflies kisses over his adam's apple, before biting down on the side of his neck, he hears a small moan coming from the Russian beneath him and smirks._ Ha take that!_

He was caught by surprise when Bryan suddenly flips them over, pinning his hands with one hand and waving a finger in his face, like one would do with a toddler after he had done something wrong. 'Bad Garland stealing my move.' He says, Garland just rolls his eyes kicking Bryan off of him and standing up.

'Cheater.' Garland comments. 'I didn't cheat?' Bryan says mock offended. Garland gives him a look that clearly says he didn't believe him. Smirking Bryan shrugs his shoulders, 'Hey I said everything was allowed.' Blushing Garland shouts at him, 'Kissing someone is not a martial arts move so you cheated!' 'He, don't get so worked up. You loved every minute of it!' he says cheekily, making Garland's blush deepen considerably.

Pouting Garland folds his arms over his chest, 'Why did you kiss me anyway, I doubt you would have kissed Kai or Tala if you fought them.'

Bryan walks over to Garland and puts an arm around his waist, 'That's easy, they're taken, you're free and I like you.'he says as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Garland sweatdrops, but then smiles misschievous, 'Well then, why don't you show just how much you like me.' The martial artist says, before breaking into a run. 'C'mon Bryan, catch me if you can.' Bryan smirks rubbing his hands together.

'Don't mind if I do!'

Garland laughed as Bryan starts racing towards him.

--------

Fighting ensued and things were thrown and the two made a mess out of the training hall. But in the end Bryan caught Garland and believe me when I say you don't want to know what those two did.

The End

* * *

_Oh my those two really take play fighting far don't you think? bad Bryan for cheating (pats Bryan on the head) (grins) heheh okay maybe not so bad Bryan!!! Aah don't you just love messing around with Bryan? he's such a great character! Love em to bits (glomps him) _

_Anyway Hope you all liked and hope you'll Review!!!!_

_Big Hugs_

_Blaze Queenie_


End file.
